Rumours
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Slight Au. Oliver and Percy are always together, but people often wonder, are they just friends?


Oliver was always with Percy.

Everybody knew it. They were hardly ever apart, usually the only times was when they didn't have the same class or one of them was in the bathroom, but even then there was times when even then the bathroom wasn't private for one of them. Percy would often go in while Oliver was in the shower to make sure the keeper had a towel or change of clothes. Other times Oliver would go in to brush his teeth while Percy took a leak. Or sometimes they'd just talk, one would be in the bath and the other perched on the floor or the toilet seat.

In the common room they could usually be found sprawled out on or near one of the numerous settees, Oliver often spread out across the length of it, legs hanging over the arm, whilst his head was more often then not pillowed against Percy's thigh. Other times Percy would be sat with his back against the settee, and Oliver would often be either laid out or sat up, usually he'd be playing Percy's hair whilst reading or doing whatever it was that he'd be doing, and sometimes Percy would be sat between his feet, also reading or talking, or something along those lines.

This continued into their fifth year, the only difference being that Percy wouldn't go to Oliver's quidditch practice as often, and Oliver wouldn't go with Percy on his evening rounds. Rumours spread through Hogwarts about the pair and the first years were a little off put for the first month or so. Whilst they did need help, Oliver looked like he could easily squish two of them at a time.. at least. But by the end of the second month they often realised that you didn't get one without the other.

Sixth year proved to stressful for the young Weasley. He was now having to look after four siblings and trying to earn the title of head boy. The year was proving to be eventful, firstly with the twins helping Ron break out that potter kid, Ginny starting her first year, Ron crashing their father's car into the whomping willow and then Ginny's disappearance.

Oliver had bent the rules that night. Of the five Weasleys that attended Hogwarts, he was close with three of them. He gave the gryffindor Quidditch team the night off, the twins could sulk or try to get a few pranks in to cheer themselves up. Harry Potter would probably stick around with Percy's youngest brother, those two were nearly joined at the hip. Percy insisted that he had to carry on as normal, help keep the family going and try to give the other's a sense of normality but couldn't argue when Oliver latched to him, an arm tightly around Percy's shoulders. Percy hadn't expected to be told to go back to his room when he got to the prefects meeting. He protested for at least half an hour before Oliver resorted to force, agreeing with the other prefects and head students. Percy supposed he looked stupid, slung over Oliver's shoulder and shouting protests to be let down. Of course, Oliver didn't let him put his feet on the ground till they reached the ever changing stairs, but Percy by then wasn't really up to arguing anymore.

Nobody needed to say anything when Oliver pulled the Weasley up through the portrait hole, across the common room and up the stairs to their dorm. He pulled Percy through into the bathroom, once again glad that it was private. He sat Percy down and began running taps, adding bubbles from various bottles. He then went back into their room, finding the red head's pyjamas and a towel before going back.

Percy had managed to pull himself together to strip, stop the taps and slip into the bath, his head the only visible part of his body. Oliver settled himself down on the floor, resting his side against the tub and giving him a clear view of Percy. It hadn't taken long for Percy to break down, and Oliver vaguely wondered if it were moments like these and they acted around each other that made the rumours that were often told.

The rumours now, more often then not were that they were dating. They were old rumours that had grown from "I think Oliver's gay" to "I think they're both gay" to "They're a couple, they have to be". As far as he knew, they weren't a couple, but Percy was his best friend. Hell, he wouldn't deny that his feelings towards Percy were a little more then just friendly.

"She'll be ok, Percy. She's a Weasley. She's strong"

Percy lifted his arms out of the water at that point and Oliver looked on for a moment before holding out his hand, signalling he'd only be a minute. As quickly as the keeper could he darted back into the bedroom, grabbing his own towel, boxer shorts and sweat pants before sprinting back into the bathroom. He dropped the things into a pile with Percy's things and stripped off his shirt and socks.

Percy's brows furrowed but Oliver just smiled for a moment before carefully climbing into the tub, still in his trousers. Percy gave a small, choked laugh and within seconds was wrapping his arms around the captain's waist. Oliver wrapped his own arms around the prefect, one hand sifting through red hair, the other holding him close. "She'll be ok, Perce, She will" He wasn't sure he believed his own words at the moment but if he could get Percy to cheer up a little then he'd be happy.

The two stayed like that for a while, a naked Percy, clutching at a half naked Oliver till the water was long past cold and the air wasn't much warmer. "Come on, Perce" The keeper got to his feet, steadying himself, and then proceeded to lift the slighter teen aswell. Percy clung to him once again and had Oliver not been a quidditch player, he might have struggled getting them both out of the tub.

He wrapped them both in towels, pulling Percy back towards the bedroom and proceeded to push the prefect onto his bed so he could change himself then try and sort the other out. Oliver had only just managed to get dressed when he found the red head clutching him again, red curls pressed to his neck and arms clinging to anything they could find.

Oliver blew out a breath and tried to push him back down, tenderly kissing Percy's forehead before looking him in the eye. "Come on, Perce. Gimme a wee bit of help here?" Percy mumbled something in reply and Oliver made quick work of changing him before he was latched to, yet again.

They ended up spending the night together.

Nothing happened but they woke up spooned together and neither had really felt anything that was more... right, not even Ginny being back in the family. It continued that way for the rest of the year but the pair became more physical as the months went past, not that there was much more physical that they could get.

It started with brushes of lips upon temples, then began to include cheeks. Kisses to neck's and shoulder's followed, then finally, after an exhilarating match that meant not only did Gryffindor BEAT Slytherin, they Won the cup, Oliver had planted one on Percy. They'd blushed but the rest of the team and the few people that had actually been given permission to enter the changing rooms had all cheered.

"It's about time, don't you think?" George had clapped Oliver on the back and patted Percy's forearm. Fred smirked.

"I wonder what mother will say?"

"She'll be planning a June wedding, I expect" George's grin didn't look any different.

Percy blushed slightly but Oliver simply smiled before shouting "Oi! Tell her to make it August!".

They both had birthdays that month.

Their seventh year with Oliver as Captain yet again and Percy as Head boy, but didn't change. On the train to Hogwarts Oliver heard someone talking. "I wonder if they're still together"

Apparently the rumours had

* * *

Author's Notes: Went a little off course with this but I like it


End file.
